User talk:AYET
Welcome AYET Hi, the pleasure is all mine, I am also excited about it, Rurouni Kenshin is awefreakingsome, right? Btw you can sing your posts by four ~ like this [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 15:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :D Well I don't know what you are talking about, talk pages are for leaving messages so you did nothing wrong there. As for Roa, he is not an admin, he was a chat mod in the past. As long as you don't do vaandalizing/major trolling or other violation of guidelines everything is fine in this wikia and to be honest, even though I am here for about a year, I dunno much about USING it. So don't fret it even if you mess something up :-) and yes you got the signature right, if you want a designed signature I think Ricizubican help about it. Have a nice time [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 17:25, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines Ayet, I'd like to kindly point out to you that uploading images for personal use only (as you did with the image of Chopper for your blog) is against the Image Guidelines. Please upload images for blogs on photobucket or imageshack. If you copy the image URL into the article it should show the picture. The particular image you uploaded is already on the wiki btw. 15:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) It's all summed up here: MediaWiki:Uploadtext Don't worry about it. I earned about 50 edits just by pointing out the guidelines to people. You are by far not the first one. ;) 15:40, February 7, 2012 (UTC) game User_blog:Tuckyd/So_You_Think_You_Know_The_One_Piece_Wikia_Users Admins and Editors Admins are the people who administrate the site (word of Captain Obvious!). They are the caretakers of the wiki who have the right to delete stuff and ban users. "Editors" are what people refer to wiki users who do mainly that: editing articles. I, for example, am not an editor. I blog, chat, remind people of the image guidelines and put delete tags on needlessly uploaded images. But I have very few article edits. There are other users who do nothing but article edits and you will rarely to never see them do or comment on a blog. Editors are just regular wiki users who's rights are not any different from anyone else's. It's really just a name. Hope that helps. 09:31, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Ahou Class 2 - Reference Yo Aye-kun, MDM here. Well its the reference trick is pretty simple. Just follow the steps below. 1. Find the link you want the reference directed to. For example: I am just gonna choose one of my blog. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Monkey.D.Me/Good_Morning_Class 2. Now you have to use this code bellow .. GMC As you can see that after " [ " you paste the reference link. Then after one space you write what word or words you want it to appear in the reference. I choose " GMC " you can write one word or even a sentence but after you are finished, close the code with " ] ". Result: GMC now this is just plain reference text but you can also bold it by putting ' on both ends of code. or underline it with Thats all and if you have any other question or if the code does not work, feel free to contact me. Class dismissed. -- 05:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Not from this generation? Hey there mate, how are you doing? Just being a bit curious, would you mind teeling me your age? Cause you sonded like a young fellow but in your profile, you wrote that you are not from this generation. It made me a bit curious. Its ok if you don't want to tell. And by the way the tenth part of my lame pediction is out. Blackened D. Soul Talk 01:17, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Okie doie, thanks for the reply, well I get your point, I am in my early twenties and even I am on the older side of the users, but fear not, it is never too late, just as you said, to read OP, Kampai! (And please don't kill me). Also, I call my prediction lame because I have something called induced inferiority complex :P :D. See ya around :-) [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 09:04, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Threat! Kisama...how dare you use my name? Just who do you think you are messing with eh? Have you no fear of death? *Orders underling to aim a cannon at Ayet* Well joke aside, I do not mind, it was a funny conversation :D (but the last line was not really my type, I am not into yoai, but I do understand a joke). Have a nice trip see you when you are back. [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 13:58, February 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hatred I noticed your message concerning my comment to the AWC. That blog has been revived about four-five times by various AWCs who feel like they have something to contribute. In my opinion, once a blog has already been thoroughly discussed, then it is considered archived (like forums and stuff), but that is just me. Some people find old blogs like that that no one wants to discuss anymore and comment on them. It doesn't bug me so much on other peoples' blogs, but my blog=my rules, and I dislike that. This blog in particular bugs me because it has been revived so much, and this particular AWC decided to make baseless accusations. I guess I overreacted, but it still just bugs me. 15:12, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Don't fret it, no need to remove the punchline, its no biggie, how was your trip? [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 15:36, February 20, 2012 (UTC) You did not bore me one bit, nice to know that you had a good trip, wish you a Kakkoi honeymoon in the future (and review of the trip too XD) WHY>>>????????????????? I get on cht and you were there like 5 minutes ago... I miss u bro oh and join dorm 22 with evan and I! Tip: Stay on chat for a while and just check on it every 2 to 3 minutes. 03:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Join dorm 22 on Good Morning Class. 11:19, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Devil Fruit blog Heya, you can link it, no problem :) I also don't see a reason why people would complain about re-ermerging blogs. There are themes that just never get old, and reviving old topics isn't necessarily bad. 12:10, February 23, 2012 (UTC) It is not necessarily bad, but please avoid over-discussed topics or topics that have just been finished discussing lately. Noted on that, Rici. I'll be careful with the blogs I create, definitely no over-discussed topics (e.g. Sabo) and I will be observing on topics which people discussed to the bone in the recent times, and avoid it. Thanks for the advice and appreciated. - AY - 14:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Whoa You really got your 2 most recent blogs up in the list! Great job XD. Evanalmighty 15:47, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Japanese people addressing title Sorry I didn't have a lesson on this stuff... actually, one guy asked me about this way back when and after I gave them a nerdy explanation, people were interested in hearing more so that's how lessons begun. I figured nobody would need that lesson since I already answered it in front of everyone but guess not. You don't have to but I'd appreciate if you leave a note about doing a lesson on this in my lessons page (linked at bottom of each blog) where it says suggestions or whatever. Anyway... *-kun is usually for boys. maybe sometimes girls. *-san is formal *-dono is like your majesty *-sama is addressing royalty or someone in power... or someone you really respect like a god. You could always be sarcastic. *-chan is for cute things like girls, toddlers, pets, dolls, blah. 09:22, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Well if you're really curious, feel free to ask anytime. If you're really dedicated, I'm sure you'll be able to pick up the language in terms of at least speaking. I know a highschooler who completely learned japanese purely from watching anime all the time... people can be amazing sometimes, though that may be considered being a weeaboo. Not that I have anything against them. 00:20, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Eh?!?! What do you mean by that, Ayet? Jademing 02:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh so I'm Luffy? Wonderful! :D xD I see what you mean by there now haha. I shall pass the ''Straw Hat to another person in the future.... And the legacy of the hat will continue! Jademing 02:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I feel like I'm Buggy, seeing the hat goes from one to next and another... - AY - 02:52, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Change of Signature... Thankyou for your advice. I will get around to asking when I have the time. PhoenixRising101 09:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply about blog suggestion. Well mate, thank you for the advise, I will take heed to it, although I am used to about my blogs being ignored but I too think that it can wait. To until then I guess I will be bussy planning the eleventh part of my prediction. Also just to let you know, for some reason non One Piece related blogs are always more popular (it is not really to my liking but facts are facts). Okay then, see you (virtually) around. [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 10:11, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Birth Date My birthday is on the 9th of February ;-) PhoenixRising101 06:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Sig I made that dark thing to mimic a sort of a captain's pirate hat with a skull on it and your name, that was the basic idea and why I made the title says that you're a captain. So should I change it? Should I make laboon instead? no probs man i have commented der n for reconfirmation its sept 2nd Vamsisonu 17:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Law's Page We could, but none of the admins are active at this time and it's only a matter of hours until the chapter is released, so by the time one of the admins do lock it it'd be time to properly update it. Ah well, I guess it just means free edits for us haha KuroAshi98 10:51, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Lol, glad to hear it XD. Looks like they have drawn back ... so time to grab a cup of tea, sit back for a few hours, read the new chapter then go join their side. Good Fight PhoenixRising101 11:36, March 7, 2012 (UTC) 02:11, March 12, 2012 (UTC)You and me are so close AYET !! You're in Malaysia and I'm in Indonesia !! >< Uwaa !! So Close !!! Umm Sorry Yo Ayet, MDM here. Sorry but I can't remeber anyone who reads the D manga .. well but if you want then there was recent or old blog where everyone wrote the other mangas they read. I can't seem to find it .. maybe cause I am sleepy but you can ask around in chat and someone might know where the blog is .. well thats all the help I can provide. sorry for being useless in this matter .. Best of luck to you. 03:20, March 9, 2012 (UTC) hey there i created a blog post about chap 659 . if you have time just stop by once and help me improve for future by critizing. Vamsisonu 06:20, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yo Evening AY, http://opwar.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zoro-san/Katsuo_vs_Richard%3FThe_water_users_clash Go to the link, and read the scenarios and rate all turns! Thanks if you do so. Happy Rating, 11:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC) P.S. The rating scale is from 1 to 10. P.S. Go here as well, we will be waiting! Tourney I need you to run the next 2 groups tonight thnx in advance -- 01:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Thnx I'll be happy to teach you! 21:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) check your email 01:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hehee Your like rici he had 1000 edits in about a month! 03:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) He edited! 03:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) 05:03, March 13, 2012 (UTC)wanna chat ? Reply: Trivia! Well, nice discovery... I did not notice it earlier. Well as Oda was Watsuki's assistant back in the days, I think he had adopted many a thing from Rurouni Kenshin... not everyone sees them but some passionate fans like you do and are kind enough to share with me :-) :-D! Thanks. 10:27, March 14, 2012 (UTC) CHAT!!! 03:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Reply Final War Storyline - Doflamingo. Ahoy, Ayet-san, you did miss it, he is there, (check part nine and ten). He is having a face-off with Kuma (not a big on scene role far though). 11:28, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Well I can do two things, you choose: I can put a link to my blog page and there you can scroll to get the other chapters - I might try to ask someone who can tell me as to how I can make a separate corner for only the prediction(s) but that is as of yet unsure. Or I can just put a link of the immediate previous chapter in the end credits of each chapter - or in the beginning if you prefer that. There is another option, as I am posting this prediction in ffn too, I can put a link to that place (as you can see if you follow the link I just gave, the stories are exactly the same text but the credit words are a little different) there you can easily access all the chapters. Let me know what I should I, one or all of the options are valid. As for extra info on the prediction. I have made this blog and I update it when ever a new chapter comes out. Should I post a link to it in chapter on the credit parts? As for the style of my work, I try not to change canon characters as much as possible and use most of my imaginative abilities (there is not much to begin with, still) to improvise the characters I created. The exception to this are the main focus force, that is the the Gorosei, Kong and Dragon - maybe Mihawk would be one too, not sure (also the Strawhats to some extent). As for side characters like Doflamingo and many others I just want to still give them a decent role without too much speculating and trust me it's not easy. Therefore out of difficulty to arrange a fitting and still worthy (for my standard not an actual good writer's standard) I am leaving his (and some others) out of the main focus for the while. They would get a big scene once in one chapter (or over a course of a few chapters, as in the case of Hancock) and that is all. I think you understand that I still want to call it a prediction - not a hardcore fan fiction - thus can not go all out at making the story to my best level as it would contradict canon to levels that are not acceptable. Hope this does not count as spoiler. 13:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I can not understand exactly what you meant (maybe because I had a awful lot of drinking fiesta last night and am still a bit tipsy but as you know drunk people never confess that they are drunk :P I am not doing it either, so excuse me)! Now here is what I understood, you are suggesting me to put a link on every chapter, (before or after credits) a link to the preceding chapter? (For instance, as I have put a link to "Raftel Prediction" '''in the preface written at the beginning of the First Chapter, likewise I should put a link at every chapter to the immediate previous chapter? Like in Second Chapter I should put a link to the First Chapter and in the Third Chapter I should put a link to the Second Chapter and so on and so forth?). I think that much is clear? Now, what I did not get is when you said that I should put a link also to the upcoming chapter? How can I do that? I mean the next chapter would not be out when I make a particular post, right? So are you saying that when I publish a new chapter, I should go back to the preceding chapter and edit it and post a link to the next part that is being publish at that moment? Won't it be easier (not for me but for the reader) if there was just a link to a chapter database? Because, say you are reading it, at say Chapter Eleven, you suddenly miss something and feeling like looking back to say Chapter Six for reference, if the method you said is to be used, you have go to back to Chapter Ten, then Chapter Nine and so on and so forth until you reach Chapter Six (I think it would be a bit tiring and inconvenient right? But if there is a link to a chapter database, for instance the one in ffn (or preferably if I can make one here) then you can directly go there, and select the exact chapter you are looking for, (it still works if you want to chose the immediate previous chapter too) and get the reference you need. As for the link to side info blog, I think I would post it in every chapter just to be on the safe side. Please note, I have no problem to do what you said either just want to discuss the matter so that I get the ideal solution. Please excuse me if this message it too flawed because I really am unsure if I have sobered up or not. 12:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Ahoy, Ayet-san, now I am completely sober so no need to worry about my puke ruining your talk page anymore. Today I made two sub pages in order to improve the presentation of my predictions. This and this. So what do you think? Would a link at the credits to the later page be the best solution? Or should I do something else? I will update the pages each time I publish a chapter or make change to the info blog. Also upon your reply, I will edit the already published chapters and put the link on them so that a new reader can actually find them out, if they want to. Well that's all, waiting for your opinion and sorry for this mess. 01:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) No problem, take your time and good luck on your wedding preparations. Share the pictures with me :-) :D 15:40, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo mate, well as you can see I made the sub page just as how you wanted, the links to all the chapters are there as well as a link to the info blog. So here is the thing, I am going to post a link to it on every new chapters that I would publish and also I will edit all the previous chapters and put a link to it there as well. I think that takes care of this issue in the best possible way, you agree? As for the illustrator thingy, well I wish I could do that more than anyone. However I just suck at drawing, I always failed at drawing in school (and I am not joking) my marks in biology and geography were also low as I could not draw (and still cannot). I welcome if anyone (including you) volunteers to make some spreads for me, I know that it won't be the same view that I have in my head but it will be better than nothing nonetheless. Now here is something more, initially I have planned to make this prediction about as long as the "Raftel Prediction", but later because of mainly more plot development than I thought I would have and also partly because of the overall good response from readers I decided to make it a bit longer. As you might know that the "Raftel Prediction" was eleven chapters (ten in name but the last one was divided into two halves so that was essentially eleven) and each chapter was about 2000-2500 words long in general, the total size was a little over 24000 words. Now as of yet, this "Final War Prediction" is already over 27000 thousand words and according to my plan it should go for about 4-5 chapters more. Well at least that is what my modified plan had become. However after discussing with Wesker that day, (he is someone who does not mind spoilers and helps me out with ideas - not by providing ideas as I would not take them cause I want to do it on my own but rather polishing ideas, although I took one idea from him and will use it later, don't worry i will give the credits in due place) I am thinking of making it even more longer like 8-10 more chapter. I am not sure if it's a good idea so I want your thoughts about it, should I go for the long run or should I cut it as fast as possible? Your opinion is important to me so please let me know. 13:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: KOWA vs. KOWAI Kowa is more like slang and Kowai is the actual word. In sentences when you're saying for instance "that's scary" or you're saying the word "scary" you'd use kowai but when you're just saying "scary!" in response to something said or happening, you could use kowa (not that you must). Excuse the language but basically like "Oh, that sounds pretty shitty" and "OH SHIT!" although not quite. Dunno where you got kawa from because it means a totally different word than kawaii. 18:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) 20. Thank you.(OnePieceNation 21:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC)) Reply: Once in a Lifetime! Well first of all I would like to say congrats once more, not for the trouble with the studios but for the marriage that is upcoming. Now I know how bothersome it could be to arrange a proper marriage ceremony. (I am sure the Chinese are different but ours are no joke either). Now if you were in my home city I could have given the perfect guy to help you out. He is the co-owner of the best wedding photography firm in Bangladesh and we use to do Karate together so I have a good relationship with him. However as you are not from my place but are in your place I can only wish you success at finding a suitable studio. Now here is the harsh part: If you don't share these wedding photos of yours with little old me, then there will be hell to pay! 14:07, March 19, 2012 (UTC) QUESTION How do you post pictures or videos in comments? Vamsisonu Congrats on your marriage. Hey heard your marriage MAY YOU HAVE A HAPPY AND PROPEROUS MARRIED LIFE. You can reply to my question after your marriage Vamsisonu Thank you for stopping by and replying for my question out of your busy shedule. All the best for the arrangements of marriage. Hope you still come to the wikia even after dec 2012. And thanks again for the help. Vamsisonu congratulations I just read on your talk page that you are getting married. Congratulations man, I wish you a very fun and loving ceremony. (OnePieceNation 23:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC)) HIPPIE HIPPY HOORAY! Aloha Ayet, I heard you got married/are getting married! Well, let me say one thing......: CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE! So happy to hear that you have a lovely lady in your life, and hopefully, she will always be in your life forever :D And by the way, have a nice trip to Singapore, too. Jademing 00:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) (T^T) you will be missed .. Yo Ayet-kun .. *sniff* *sniff* I heard the news and I am sorry .. I am sorry that I can't help you while you walk toward a life-time prision .. MARRIGE !!!! TT^TT I will miss you .. .. may god have mearcy on your cheerful soul and give your 1000X better and great life then the one you are having now. My best wishes to you and your (Mrs) and may you two live happinly ever after. Dammit, I ma getting too emotional *sniff* *sniff* this is not like me .. must bring my ahou self back .. http://i65.photobucket.com/albums/h202/fallen_cream_angels/funny/marriage.jpg http://i146.photobucket.com/albums/r280/jkhb06/Funny%20stuff/marriage.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v252/crazy_pilot/Funny/Marriage.jpg http://i59.photobucket.com/albums/g282/nenas_pix/funny/mar9.gif http://i589.photobucket.com/albums/ss335/Funbeing/Funny%20Fotos/4a3a62bba3cf83fda60bdbd0fbc7a324.jpg XDXD Naaaa just kidding .. http://i819.photobucket.com/albums/zz112/KounTenkari/Anime/26271-JS5187U.jpg My best wishes to both of you .. 01:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, AY. Long time no see. Well, have to say... Hmm... What I want to say to Ay... ? Oh ! Right. Your AF is ready :D. And I just know the prob from MDM's message... My best wishes to both of ya... And you know what ? If I thinking again with cool head, my life isn't sucking as I though. Well, maybe I have to do homework and many test have waiting me, but I know I'm not alone :D Cause I know, if I forget my homework all my friend always said, " hey ! Finish your homework !! Don't forget to bring it tomorrow right ? " Well, in short, I know I'm not alone I send flowers for you !! - From, Tokugawa Ieyasu 09:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) http://static.zerochan.net/full/40/13/1028190.jpg eh... bout that... ? eh ? Really ? Well, I like Sengoku BASARA and have watch it until season 2 You should try watch it :3 http://static.zerochan.net/full/40/13/1028190.jpg 10:24, March 20, 2012 (UTC) voting To disable a poll, simply note down the results and then remove it from the blog. 11:15, March 20, 2012 (UTC) So, you are... You are getting married? Well, I can just say nothing but congratulations! :D By the way, did someone mention about you visiting Singapore again....? O.o I hope not... Just kidding. Well, anyway, I hope that you will live a blissful life with your wife.... it's the only opportunity in your life... you must cherish her. You leaving the wiki? Nooooo..... :( Just hoping you will stay. Anyway, good luck and well wishes! :D 16:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Please help Hey! I told calu that I was gonna be gone fora week and asked her to run groups through 21. She didn't do that. Can you run through 19 for me and I will be back on Sunday thnx! Please!!!-- 05:21, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Please do 3 separate with links as well -- 05:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) You got married! *jaw drop* -- 05:32, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Check again XD-- 06:05, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but please do 20 and 21 thnx.-- 00:43, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh btw AYET close 4 rounds in the next blog ok! -- 00:57, March 26, 2012 (UTC) By the last group round I want through group 27 closed ok! -- 03:37, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Very much so Ty -- 04:36, March 28, 2012 (UTC) HELP again hey its me Vamsisonu hope you rmarriage preparations are going on well. By the way i wanted to ask you how to start a poll. I asked Tuckyd but no reply may be because am a newbie. Take your own time no hurry for me. Thank you Thanks again for helping me out again. Sorry again to disturb you during your marriage preparations. Thanks again would soon create a poll that was quite easy. Vamsisonu Hey Ayet-san it's Zori here:)) I didn’t know you were getting tied up ( I mean getting married )XDXD Good Luck because you are going to need it, not that I am trying to scare you^_^ ha...ha I have to ask you this, so this ET from your initial is your fiance’s name that is interesting, I hope ET does not mean '''Extra Terrestrial…LOL... JK. P.S. I love how MDM wished you with all those fancy stuff! That wasn’t a warning, it was more like teasing!!! I didn’t see you around much for past couple days, so I was trying to leave a quick note to say hello. I hope you don’t mind, because I read couple of messages, this is where I found out about your user name and your wedding detail!!! I was just kidding about the wedding thing and getting tied up:)) I am not trying scare you :P IMPO, love and marriage should be once in a lifetime thing, and if you feel she is the right one, just go with your guts and rest…. leave to the luck;) like Zoro said ;;) P.S. Yes, I was concern about ET taking you away from us! Thanks goodness you are not going to leave us after Dec #:-S Zori9 16:06, March 28, 2012 (UTC)Zori U answered my Q before I can ask!!! WOW!!! It's funny becasue that was the next thing I was going to ask MDM.. he probably thinks I know nothing about how this wiki works:) I was like...how come my talk is showing with the weird title, it wasn't showing the title like other have posted, so now I know. Thanks for a great tip :P Now testing... Oh great! Now I feel even stupider:(( about the talk page thingy, the other users were talking about me doing it wrong too! Aww...what a shame Zori! Well! I haven't had a chance to play around a lot online, because of long hours at work and busy life style. So, I am learning a lot as I go here:P No, I haven't tried the Sandbox, but it is odd that image thing works with everyting else but this Wikia. Anyway, MDM is going to help me. I may not get anytime to mess around for next couple of days, since we are nearing to March month end, I have to prepared the financials stuff for the month ending:)) TTL.... P.S. Aww...how sweet!!! You offered me to play in your sandbox...what a great firend U R:)) Zori9 16:52, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Zori re:Blog It was just some random thing about the new Avengers movie. That kind of thing can be taken to chat. 16:10, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply! Howdy AY-san! Well you can say that, I mean busy schedules, but the main reason is, right now there are a lot of troll activity going on which I do not support. Also I was disappointed after the last chapter as I am a big time Smoker fan and don't like Law that much so did not get into the usual chapter review hype :P As for the schedules, I have finally gotten a job (not 100% sure though) they will call me from the 2nd week of April. So I will be a bit busy but still you will find me here or in facebook :-) Now how are you? 10:00, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Well tourneys and partial blogs are fine (even I have made two partial blogs in the past :P). However the troll/content-less blogs really gets to my nerves, (I wish the admins would turn theirs heads to these rather than on the power level blogs, hell even Sabo blogs are better than these :-ss). As for the fan boy thingy, let me rephrase the situation, I do like Smoker but I am not really a fan of him (forget what I wrote earlier, I was sleepy). However in case of this particular fight, I was betting on him to kick Law's ass, (I don't like Law that much). Law's growth in my opinion is too much as he did not take a training only time skip and still can beat Smoker (who is a Logia and also a physically strong veteran and was armed with jute that contains sea stone). As for the favourite characters: The one I would say I am fan of are Shanks and Mihawk. Call me typical but that is the case. As for the characters I like, there are Aokiji, Rayleigh, Akainu, Garp, Sengoku, Doflamingo, Kuma, KId, Hawkins, Zoro, Sanji, Appo, Smoker Blackbeard and some others I think. 11:58, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Hello Ayet, Aki here. I just happened to hear that you're getting married, so I dropped by to say: Congratulations and best wishes to both of you! AkiharaShizuka 12:26, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Avatar problem AYET-san, I click edit avatar, then browse, open my picture, and it loads. And loads. It loads forever, do you know how to fix this? Kizarutrollface 01:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Problems We've got certain problems. AYET, can you please join the chat? Never used the talk page before hope im doing this right... Hey, Ay. Can you tell me anyway I can get the chat to not freeze when I go on? Thank you, AY! Dark~ 02:21, April 1, 2012 (UTC) April Fool Day! HI Ayet-san, Happy April Fools day:) http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/zapriljpeg.jpg http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/zapril.jpg 14:51, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Zori No more blogs!!!!!!!!!!! Hi Ayet-san, I thought that the blog removal thing was temporary! The last time I heard was it would be up by Monday, but it’s not! Do you know what is going on? Just curious:( 16:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Zori See community messages. 16:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC) By the way, that removal was serious, not for April Fools. 16:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Zori, I can see that your talk page has been cleared, and I respect your decision so I will post my reply here, hope you can see it. IDK what's actually going on but I felt a deep sharp cut from some words said in the forum (though was not directed at me bluntly) and despite trying my best to ignore, I can't help but felt offended in the end. Whatever it was (prank or not), I am considering my stay since (in a way) I don't feel welcomed anymore. I wish to take some time off from the wikia, starting now, so I will see you around soon. You take care (and you too Evan). 01:56, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I am still here:)) Hi Ayet-san, I was very busy with my work for last couple of days for the March month ending, so I was kind of in an out of wiki to just check the messages. I am not sure what went on in the blog removal discussion forum, but I am so sorry to here about how it affected you :(( I understand you are taking some time off from the wiki, you will be missed greatly!!!! Hurry back;) After seeing Evan's message, I thought the blog removal was a permanent thing. I was not sure what to do, so I cleared up my talk page, pack up my s***. Well! I am glad I came to the chat before leaving and found some good news. Anyway, I am not going anywhere unless they kick me out of this wiki:)) still here. If you wish, you can always leave message on my talk page, as I am planning to check it even if I am on my death bed... ha...ha..trying to make you smile. Is it working yet??? See you soon! 05:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Zori =_= Thou has summoned my wrath Evening Mortal =_= Neo: (sandal heel stabs MDM's skull and looks down on MDM) Who do you think you are impersonating you lowly scum, bow before me and ask for my forgiveness!! Ok ok ok Ayet, .. who are you? .. you are not the cheerful, 24\7 high, always positive Ayet that I know =_= who are you? what have you done to the real Ayet? TELL ME!!! He has a wife waiting for him at home and not to forget soon-to-be children >_> he said he has plans for 2 but hell whats wrong with having more? Bigger the family, better the happiness :D ok ok I will get to the point, why are you so down and serious about this? I know that this prank has in-directly offended you and I apologize on-behalf of the people involved in this prank for making you feel that way. I would like to let you know that the harsh words that DP wrote on the forum was after the big argument he had with certain annoying member(s) who were claiming this prank as power abuse. He directed those words to those members who were describing this as national crisis and made it too big of a deal. Consider DP as the base pillars of foundation =_= now if the base pillars are weak and can be easily shaken then there is not safety of the foundation. He has to be strict and straight-forward to maintain control over the flow. We have 7 admins on this wiki but DP is the only Admin who is constant active to provide utter supervision from hostile acts. Keeping in mind the sacrifices he made you should understand that he is not a soft-heart person. Please understand the situation and if you allow me then please lets meet in chat and I can personalty explain you the matter. Your friend and well-wisher -- 03:59, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Try Firefox browser, it works for me and I am sure it will work for you too =_= or we can just message each-other >_> Yay technology for making life complicated when it was suppose to make it easier (_ _ ) 04:19, April 4, 2012 (UTC) got it =_= tomorrow we shall decide the fate of this wikia (*^*) till then, good speed friend >_> 04:21, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Char Tourney - New Round AYET- as requested *So write how we both didnt know *and then say how i made a mistake in the tourney *so we have to get rid of 24 characters *and say you can vote for 10 in your comment *to get rid of List all the characters out (all 120) and number them and link them sory i really didnt have time- been trying to put out for 2-3 days 02:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Thats great- Please call the blog "Tuckyd's Slip Up" 04:07, April 5, 2012 (UTC) FINE>>>>>>>>>_____>>>>>> XD 04:13, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye...... (Lets hope its not forever) You know AYEt thats a shame.... I hope I didn't ask too much of you but let it be know you were awesome for the Tourney and the Wikia. Have fun on December 20! To business- Wait about 24 hours... close the blog- tell me on my talk page which ones are up for the tiebreaker.... And sail away with your hopes and dreams. Will miss you Ayet-san, as will all of us. I'm actually really sad I don't want to leave your talk page. GOODBYE DORM 22 MATE GOODBYE!!!!! Now its just me n' evan! WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU Your friend as always 23:43, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Just give me a list of all the characters still in ok! Thanks -- 21:14, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy B-day Thanks for the bday wish Ay :) chat can you get on -- 02:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I know AYEt, I know. No worries, just really bored. -- 02:13, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm really just procrastinating homework. -- 02:24, April 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Read in different light... Hello Ayet-san, First of all, I am so....glad you are back:) I hope your wedding preparations are going very well. You may be right about Satchi trolling or joking on RoyokoHana37's blog, but IMPO it was disrespectful for her to use that word. After seeing one of her account from Dec 2011, I don't even need a proof to confirm that she has multiple user accounts here! 23:11, April 24, 2012 (UTC)Zori Plotline sugestion Sure thing AYET, im open to suggestions. With the major time difference, its kinda hard for us to find a time to go into chat, if you see me on chat, or i see you, make sure you get on, as I'll do the same 01:44, April 25, 2012 (UTC) I would totally, but I dont ever use e-mail. in fact, for eatch new website account I make, I make a new email adress, and I dont ever remember the passwords, Sorry AYET, try and catch me later tonight, or this weekend 01:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh wait! Theres allways highvoltege@gmail.com I use that for important websites like this. My bad. 01:53, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Eh, the idea is ok. im thinking Zoro-san or LPK being a "master swordsman". I like the feet for hands thing, but not you staying like that...Good ideas though! I might incorperate some of that into the story. 1,999 edits!! http://i1262.photobucket.com/albums/ii609/DarkSkullPirates/AYET-1999edits.png Sorry if it sounds stalker-ish but i just happened to see it on your page. Congratulations! oops forgot to sighn 02:55, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Fight Yo friend/new rival :D. Do you think you can join this chat today? http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I want to talk to you about the fight we are having on DSP's blog, I really admire you and I feel like we can make a really epic fight there.Please come and talk with me a bit if you can :D. 15:59, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Photoshop Unfortunately, I don't know any other applications. Actually, I think Photoshop has fairly user-friendly tools, you just have to know where they are. I found video tutorials rather helpful. Just google Photoshop + what you want to do. I always do that with all programs I use. 16:26, May 21, 2012 (UTC) life gives me lemons, I make chocolate cake >_> Yo Ayet, MDM here. Yea, as you saw .. my experiment failed T^T. My whole motive behind this experiment was to prepare myself for the upcoming future where one of these days I might have to leave this awesome wiki forever''(Shreds many tears). You are already settled and jailed(yes, marriage is jail .. true story)'' .. but for me this is just the beginning .. I have college and then get serious in business and shit load of responsibilities(being born into a business-in-blood scumbag Indian family is a curse I tell ya) (_ _ ) .. so I thought getting serious might prepare me for upcoming. but well .. I think its best to just live life to fullest till last day (*^*) Still, thanks for the warm welcome and thoughts .. and apologies for my stubborn acts .. not having to enjoy my childhood that much .. I act like one right now >_> .. this is awesome (*^*) .. XDXD nvm Still, thanks for the message .. and I will remember the finger you flipped at me Ji-chan =_= .. the KILL AYET CLUB is still alive and active .. and waiting =_= yeaaaa XDXD JKJK 04:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC)